Computing devices today include servers, desktops, laptops, and mobile devices such as phones and tablets. In typical usage only authorized users are allowed to use the device. However, due to various security weaknesses, unauthorized human and machine takeover may occur.
To prevent unauthorized users from gaining control or access to a computing device/service, various authentication mechanisms exist. However, due to various security weaknesses as well as human errors, security threats can exist in the system which may not be remedied by conventional systems. One such weakness is the presence of malicious programs/bots masquerading as human users on computer systems including web and mobile applications. To detect these malicious programs, anti-virus/malware detection software (SW) or programs may be employed. These detection programs have various limitations. Furthermore, users who do not employ sufficient anti-virus/malware detection SW may pose larger threats.